Actuators have long been used to control the opening and closing of valves. One such type valve must be rotated approximately 90.degree. between an open and closed position. Many actuators effectively translate linear piston movement into rotational movement of a valve-stem-actuating member. As a variant, some rotatable valves must first have their stem moved linearly. It is to control the operation of such valves that applicants' invention is directed.